The Awakening (Private RP)
'Rules:' *Nothing over rate PG-13 *There will be cute stuff involved in the story, please be refrained from taking it over PG-13. *This is considered canon and anything that happens will be placed on the character's timeline. *Have fun ^^! *This takes place during "Not Far From Home" RP 'Recognition:' Within the medical bay, Benjamine remains silent as he rests while he is watched by Jayden. Jayden was within the medical bay with him as she was sitting on a chair, keeping a watchful eye on him as she looked around the medical bay. -The room felt very quiet as time pass, but after a few minutes have passed Benjamin's left hand begun to move a bit as if he was trying to push itself up. Though the rest of his body remained still as if he was in a deep sleep.- Jayden noticed his hand move out of the corner of her eye before she fully turned to face him "...Huh? Is he waking up?" She thought to herself as she hopped off the chair she was sitting on. -As it happens his left-hand falls quickly as if it has given up, but his eyes begun to open a bit as he glares around. "Uhhh....am I dead...?", he says to himself not knowing what is going on.- "Oh, you're waking up!" Jayden said upon seeing his eyes open though didn't hear his words to himself, as she walked over to him "How are you feeling?" - Hearing the voice he moves his eyes around, "well...other than feeling a bit aching and stiff...I feel never better." Glancing around he wonders, "uh may I ask who am I talking to?"- "Me? Oh, my name is Jayden! Jayden Sarah Burns!" She said to him in a friendly tone "And don't worry, your in good hands!" -"Jayden..sounds like a nice name...the name is Benjamin.", he then looks up at the ceiling as he remains still. "In good hands..I thank you for it, Jayden...is Nelson, ok?", he says to her.- "Hehe, thank you!" Jayden said to him as he complimented her name "Nelson? Oh you mean the professor? He's alright!" She said to him. -"Well...that is a relief, glad he made it...I should have listened to him.", he says as he glances over. "It was a stupid move for me to make...should known her limit before making that dive", he says to Jayden.- "Her limit?" Jayden asked him as she didn't know what he was referring to. -"The plane I flew during my life, for every aviator in my world that I could remember we used to call our planes "she". Don't know where it came from, but it is something I could remember. Though her limit was that she was in rough shape and hard to control or even broke down at times.", he says to her. "Ohh, okay" She said to him "Well all that matters is that you're alive and well!" -"Well sort of well..but you are right I am alive", says Benjamin in a joking tone. "May I ask where are we?", he asks Jayden.- "You're onboard the ZFAS Velocity, my dad's personal ship. We're in the medical bay as you can tell" She answered with a friendly tone. -"Oh ok...yeah it feels like a medical bay", says Benjamin as he slowly sits up and looks around. As he does his hair falls over his eyes as he blows air on it. "Though I do thank you and your father for the help", he says as he attempts to get up but his body refuses.- "No problem... Oop, easy on yourself there" She said, giving a short giggle "Your wounds are still healing" -"I see that...but I must assist", he states peacefully as he eventually gets onto his two feet and rubs his head with his one good arm. Looking around he stumbles a bit but remains standing up. Glancing at everything he seems a bit confused, "mind if we walk around Jayden?" - "No I don't mind! But... are you sure?" She replied, looking to see if there were any visible wound on him. ''-Upon seeing physical wounds, they seemed to have somehow healed quickly. The 2nd Degree Burns seemed to also have disappeared as if something has healed it. New fur has begun to grow in some patches where it was apparently burnt off. A few small bruises still was apparent though.-'' - Benjamin nods to her, "yes I am sure..head is hurting a bit as well as my right arm, but some fresh air and a small walk wouldn't hurt much."- "...Okay, let's go then!" Jayden said, amazed on how he healed very quickly. - Starting to walk off he looks back to her and nervously says, "by the way...where am I able to walk around at? Don't want to start any trouble by going to the wrong places.." - "Almost everyone on the ship is accessible, just not the bridge, engine room, and my family's personal quarters. I'll let you know if you go near any of those places" Jayden said to him. - "Right then", says Benjamin as he continues walking. Looking around the ship he is still a bit stunned as he observes everything, meanwhile glancing around for any situation to arise. "The inside of this ship...its hard to say", but stunning he says to Jayden. - "Hm?" Jayden mouthed, looking over to him as they walked "Hard to say?" She asked curiously. - "It is just that I have never been in anything like this before...that I can remember. Don't get me wrong Jayden, from what I have seen it looks cool", says Benjamin as he nervously changes the subject. "Hay is there a part of the ship to see the outside?", he asks.- "Ohh okay" Jayden said before being asked if there was an observation deck "Like a window?" She asked. -He nods to her and smiles, "yes...anything really with the view of the outside."- "Of course! There's some windows over in the quarter rooms" Jayden said, as she began to walk over towards of where the quarters were present. -Benjamin follows her to where the quarters were present.- Jayden walks up to a door within a hallway as she opened said door before walking in. Upon entering, Benjamin may notice the room had consisted of a king-sized bed, a couple of chairs, a personal kitchen that probably came with many cooking essentials and ingredients, a bathroom, and a television. There was also a couple of windows here and there. -Looking around the room to see something familiar to him he looks around and heads to one of the windows and looks out. "This is a nice room Jayden", he says as he glances at her with a smile. - "Thank you, my father makes sure that guests are comfortable here!" She said, giving back a friendly smile. -"From the looks of it, it would be comfy to stay here", says Benjamin looking back outside as he stares done to what appears to be a horizon with the edge of a lush land coming into view. "it is very beautiful out there", he says to her attempting to start a conversation.- "It is?" Jayden said as he walked over to the other window as she saw the outside "...Oh yeah, it is beautiful!" She said. - "I do enjoy the look of the landscape everytime I am in the air, it keeps it peaceful at times", says as he stares out. "Have you ever been to anywhere beautiful Jayden", says Benjamin as he looks to her.- "A few times" Jayden said "I visited Mobotropolis with my dad and brother, along with Green Hill and... uhm... think that's it" She said. -Ohh, never visited there before..Nelson always told me never to go there at any time. Though I bet it was very beautiful there", he says to her with a smile. Then looks back out of the window for one last view he sighs a bit," when I was out...I did have a dream of a faraway land Jayden such as this.."- "A far away land?" She said, turning to face him "What was it like?" -"It was nice..very large pieces of land. It felt if I was there..or have been there. There was a meadow..a small line of forest..a small pond", he paused for a second as he continues. "It was a nice experience, it felt a home.", Benjamin says to her.- "That sounds pretty wonderful!" She said to him "I wonder if there are places like that" - "Who knows, maybe there is a place out there like it", he says to her. "Maybe if we land we can go explore that beautiful horizon there, Nelson always told me to take a break from flying...and with what happened..I think I might be grounded for a bit", says Benjamin with a smile.- "Land the ship? Well we can't land the ship, but..." She said before looking over to him "I can ask my dad if we can go down there using the transport!" She said, smiling. -"If you can that would be awesome, it will be nice for a change of scenery", Benjamin says to her as he walks closer. "Shall we go to ask him?", he nervously asks her. "Of course!" She said to him smiling "He should be in the main room, come on!" She said while she proceeded to walk out of the quarters to head towards the main room. - Benjamin follows her as he thinks of the situations.- As the two walked through the hallway, they would make it over to the main room as Adex was standing behind a couch while watching a television, while Joshua and Marilyn were sitting on the sofa, watching the same television. -Alisa and Professor Nelson will also be watching the television as the large explosion in the skies were replayed. Though glancing from the corner of his eyes Nelson speaks up, "well it looks like someone is awake.."- "...Hm?" Adex mouthed as he turned over to face Jayden and Benjamin "...Oh hey, he's up" He said. - Benjamin nods, "mhm..still feel a bit sore, but feeling a bit better. Thank you for the help Jayden's father." He then looks at Nelson and nervously rubs the back of his head, "and I have a feeling you'll be lecturing me soon..."- -Looking at Nelson with a straight face at him and states, "soon, but not now." - "Anytime. And please, call me Adex" He said as Joshua and Marilyn looked over to Benjamin "Huh, look who's up and about, greetings" Joshua said to Benjamin while Marilyn gave a greeting wave. -He nods back to them an smile than smiles to Jayden for a second, "nice to meet you all...Adex I also have to thank your daughter for watching over me when I was out.."- "It was no trouble at all!" Jayden said in a friendly, as Adex gave a slight chuckle "So I see. Well, it's nice to see you well Benjamin" Adex said to him "...Oh, dad! We wanted to ask you something" Jayden said to him "...Oh? What is it?" Adex asked. -"Why me...", thinks Benjamin as he realizes he has to ask. "Well uh, we were wondering if we can go back down and hang out in the nearby area for a bit..for fresh air", says Benjamin not knowing what the answer would.- "...I don't see why not" Adex said to them as he pointed to the hallway "The hangar is down the hall on the right, just tell the transport's pilot that I gave you permission" He said "Thank you, dad!" Jayden said to her happily before looking over to Benjamin "Come on lets go" She said to him. -Looking to her, Benjamin follows her.- -Looking at them as they walk away Alisa and Nelson looked at the two appearing to be dumbfounded. "My race should be setting up shop by now..so they will be in good hands for the time being down there..", says Alisa.- "Well that's good to hear then" Adex said to Alisa, looking over to her as he didn't seem to be dumbfounded at all, while Joshua and Marilyn turned back to face the television "...What just happened" Joshua thought to himself. -Alisa and Nelson also turn their attention back to the television Meanwhile. Jayden had just opened the door to the hangar as she walked in, towards a small transport with someone standing outside said transport... they looked human. -"I am guessing that is the transport your father was talking about", whisper Benjamin.- "Mhm" Jayden whispered back as she walked up to the human... Benjamin may also notice it was the same transport Nelson boarded back then "Ah, hello Miss Jayden" The human said as he looked down at her and Benjamin "What can I do for you today?" He asked the two of them "My dad gave us permission to go down to the field below and I'd like for you to take us there" Jayden said. "To the field below? Alright if he gave you permission then I will take you down there" The human said as he hopped into the transport before walking into the cockpit to sit down, Jayden hopping in as well to take a seat in the passenger hold. -Looking a bit confused with the creature that he never seen before up close, he follows Jayden as he goes to sit next to her. "Oh now I remember, this was the thing I was trying to wave down earlier", he says to her with a smile.- "Oh yeah! I remember that" Jayden said to him as she smiled back "Alright we all ready back there?" The human said from the cockpit "We're ready!" Jayden said back. Upon her confirmation, the side doors of the transport closed as the transport slowly lifted off the hangar floor... before it slowly flew out of said hangar. -Benjamin waits for a second to continue the conversation as not to interrupt them. Then he speaks up as he scratches the back of his head, "so what did you think of some of the maneuvers I have done with the plane."- "Hm? Oh, I thought they were pretty cool, though I never actually flew a plane so my opinion is sort of biased" She said while smiling... and sweatdropping.- - Benjamin laughs a bit, "your opinion good Jayden, don't really need to actually fly to say it is cool. And to be honest you are the first one to say it was pretty cool.... I'm used to getting "this is reckless!" from Nelson."- Jayden giggled at him "Are you always reckless?" She asked out of curiosity. -A sweatdrop appears on Benjamin's head as he pauses for second after hearing her questions. "Uhh...I mean not all the time..I mean 50% of the time..alright 60% of the time...though if it is life threating I try to avoid it", he finally answers.- "Oh okay, as long as your careful" She said to him, smiling. -"I'll try to", Benjamin says nervously as he remembers the "engine incident" and chooses not to mention it.- "Heads up you two, we're landing" The human said to them from the cockpit, as the transport's landing gear activated before the transport landed on the ground. The side doors of the transport opened upon landing "Alright, there you go. I'll be here to take you back whenever you want, or when the faction leader wishes your return" The human said "Thank you very much!" Jayden said back to the human. -Benjamin sits up as he stretches, "shall we go Jayden."- "Mhm!" She mouthed happily, as she hopped off the transport, setting her feet down on the ground. -Benjamin follows her as he gets off, landing on the ground. "Well here we are Jayden, the greatness of nature", he says to her.- ''-The area that they arrived on was a small meadow with the edge of the forest near them. A small stream runs by them and leads into the woods, as well as fresh trails of traveling people that leads deep into the woods. The grass flows with the breeze as little flowers were in bloom for the season.-'' Jayden looked all around her as she gazed at the scenery with happiness "It all looks so beautiful here!" She said, happily. -Benjamin looking, "yeah it does look beautiful here." Observing the area he begins to walk to the stream, "the water here is quite clean as well." He then takes a deep breath as he relaxes and looks to Jayden with a smile, "it is great to be back outside."- Jayden followed him to the stream as she looked back at him "It is great isn't it?" She said with a happy smile. -"It is", says Benjamin as he looks to a small pile of river stones as he notices a group dark pink flower. Looking at it he bends down and picks ne of them. "Huh...idk know why...but these seem familiar to me..", thinks Benjamin as he looks over to Jayden and hands her it. "Hear, this is for helping Jayden", he says trying to remember what the flowers were.- Jayden was still looking at the stream as he picked before she looked at him, seeing the flower "Aww you shouldn't have! Thank you!" She said with a smile, being handed the flower as she took it "It looks so pretty" -He nods at her, "it is very pretty." He then looks to the edge of the forest and the trail left behind, "it looks like there is a path int the woods if you want to explore a bit Jayden."- "A forest? Sure, let's go!" Jayden said as she put the flower behind her left ear. -Benjamin smiles at her as he begun to lead the way, looking around the area as he observes for dangers.- Jayden followed, not too far from him as she also looked around, though only to observe the scenery. ''-The area seems calm and quiet, as if who was there is already long gone. Though the tracks appear to be both living people and multiple amounts of motorized vehicles. Within the forest, tress covers the sky above as their branches and leave entangle with each other as it blocks some of the sunlight. The areas that the sunlight does hit is lush with small bushes, flowers, and undergrowth.-'' -Benjamin takes a deep breath of fresh air as he states to her, "yep this is what I needed Jayden...the outdoors..feeling better already."- Jayden nodded to him happily before she looked down on the path, seeing the tracks, but thought none of it before looking at the trees and such "There's sure a lot of trees, but I guess that's what makes it a forest" She said aloud. -Nodding to her, "yes that what it makes." As he continues for a few minute, Benjamin notices a path that separates from the one that was made, though this one seems to be older as it somewhat grown over a bit. "Huh this looks different", he thinks as he stops in front of it. "This path feels different Jayden, makes want to see whats down there for some reason..", he says to her.- "Huh, it does look different... want to go down it?" She said, sounding curious. -Looking down the eriee path Benjamin sighs and nods as his curious mind takes over. "Let's just stay close Jayden..just in case something is there..", he says to her. He then begins going down the eriee path as he walks slowly.- She nodded in acknowledgement, standing by his side while following him down the eerie path as she looked around. ''-As they go down the path, the 'eriee' feeling gets stronger as the area felt a bit darker. A cool breeze can be felt as the path opens up to a small meadow area.-'' Jayden felt the cold breeze, which was resisted by her sweater though couldn't shake off the eerie feeling, as she noticed the small meadow "Whoa..." She mouthed in amazement of the sight it displayed. ''-A dark figure began to manifest behind the town of the as it begins to develop it self.-'' -Benjamin looks to it as well in amazment, "it is beautifull out..." Before finishing his statement, he begins to be felt as if they were being watched. "Hay Jayden..do you feel like someone is watching us?", he says to her standing still.- "Yeah... why do you ask?" Jayden asked him as she looked over to him with a curious expression. -"....I thinking whatever is...is behind us..", he says as he keeps his calm not glancing back.- Jayden kept silent as she slowly turned around to look behind her, though had a calm expression on her face. -Benjamin turns around as well as he becomes a bit stunned of the figure.- ''-The dark figure stood 5ft tall as he begins to stretch out in the air. His hands had long fingers with as some sort of dark mast continues to be absorbed by them. Within seconds the clothing of the figure appeared as of a blood red trench Coat, a white undershirt with white pants, a red tie, black boats, and a blood red fedora with a white band around it. Some type of gadget can be seen on his right wrist as two sabers held to his side. His figure under it all appears to be that of a fox as his deep red eyes look down to the two.His fur color or facial expressions cannot be seen at this time.-'' -"Oh, that is just lovely...first time manifesting after being beaten to death I see two kids...again...Can I ever catch a damn break!", the figure thinks to himself. But within a few moments he speaks after remembering an old story, "hay kids want to see a dead body!?"- "...Um... no thank you" Jayden said politely before looking at the figure curiously. -Benjamin looks over to Jayden as he still is a bit in shock, "yeah what she said."- -The figure smiles as he finally shows his colors of orange fur mixed with a bit of tan, "wow never knew kids were such party poopers nowadays, I would say I have come to drink your blood..." Moving into is coat he pulls out tinted glasses as he places them on. "So two kids went strolling into the woods alone...unknown of what could have happened chooses a dark eriee path.", he says in a bit of sarcastic tone.- "Drink our blood? ...Are you a vampire?" Jayden asked, still looking at him curiously. -Benjamin looks to the figure, but before speaking the figure cuts him off.- -"Wow we got a smart one here, ten points to the small girl!", Jefferson says in a sarcastic tone. He then looks to her, "you can call me a vampire, shadow walker, demon, supernatural, or even happy happy Mr. Sunshine", he says to them as he fixes his coat. "But, do not fear..I am not going to drink your guy's blood and take your souls...even though you guys look very delicious...It is sort of not my thing..", he says to them.- "Oh... okay Mr. Sunshine!" Jayden said, giving Jefferson an innocent smile. -"Oh she is sassy! I like her!", says the figure as he points and looks to Benjamin.- -Benjamin blushes a bit as he finally speaks, "why are you here anyway Mr. Sunshine!?.."- Jayden gave a giggle upon hearing the figure's statement and seeing Benjamin blush "Who are you anyway?" She asked. -He smirks a bit to the two as his fangs can be seen. "I am the darkest of the shadows, the walker of the danm, and a assassin controlled by my crazy..I mean gerogus wife to fill out certain missions", he says sarcastically. "Though you can call me Jefferson and for being here...that is a bit of a long story..", he says to them as he remembers his encounters.- "Ohh, okay. My name is Jayden, it's nice to meet you!" Jayden said to him in her usual friendly tone. -Benjamin looks to the figure, "I am Benjamin."- -Jefferson continues to look down to them with a smirk as the gaget on his wrist begun to buzz, "oh got to take this." He walks away as he press on the device and begins to talk into it.- -Scooting closer to Jayden Benjamin whispers, "this guy seems very weird..."- "Yeah... but at least he's not a bad weird" Jayden whispered back as she attempted to listen in on Jefferson's conversation. -The conversation abruptly ends as Jefferson looks back to them, "and with that, I must go..I have some, unfinished business to attend to in this world." He then begins to walk into the shadows as he shouts out, "don't worry I will be seeing you two again, enjoy your two alone time in the woods!" Jefferson then disappears into the deep dark of the forest. -"Hay it is not like that you!!", before Benjamin can finish he sees him disappear- Jayden watched as Jefferson disappeared into the forest "...What did he mean by that?" She asked, noticing the keyword in his statement. -Benjamin blushes a bit to her statement, "oh nothing, nothing you should be concerned about." He then goes to nervously change the subject, "hay why don't we look around this meadow a bit more, looks like a calm place.- "...Sure!" Jayden said to him with a friendly smile. ''-The meadow has had the feeling of at home was the sky could be seen above. A small breeze kicks in as the grass sways with its every move as if it was dancing. Wildlife could be seen in the distance as butterflies scatter the nearby areas, landing on flowers and rocks. A few old tree stumps could be seen in the middle of the meadow as a few logs scatter the area.-'' -"That looks like a good spot to relax at Jayden, maybe we could just look up to the sky and just look at the clouds for a second", says Benjamin as he walks up to the stumps as he goes to sit next to it.- "Of course!" She said to him happily, as she followed him to the stumps, sitting next to him on his left side. -Seeing her sit next to him he looks up, "got a nice sky today Jayden, not too many clouds but just enough to see." Looking he points to one, "see that one, it looks like a bird with its wings a beak."- "Oh yeah, it does look like a bird" She said, looking up at the cloud Benjamin pointed at. -"Mhm yes it does", says Benjamin as he looks at her with a smile. "Hay Jayden may I ask you something?", he says to her.- "Hmm? What is it?" She said, rearing her head over to face him with a smile. -"I was wondering if you would like to hang out with me this evening..at my races campsite of course", he says as he gains his thoughts. "And probably treat you to something to eat, if they have anything up for that", Benjamin says nervously.- Category:Private Roleplay